


Accidental Beginnings

by Squarepeg72



Series: Off the Pages [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 13:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Hermione know better than to brew potions in the washroom. Nothing could have prepared her for what could go wrong when she is discovered.





	Accidental Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the August Roll-A-Drabble in Hermione's Haven FB group
> 
> Pairing: Hermione/Blaise  
> Trope: Potions Accident
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/45282698341/in/dateposted-public/)
> 
> [Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/18F96yUD8zveZFGE7sLhFS)  
> Music: Magic by Sia, No Surprises by Daughtry, Accidentally on Purpose by The Shires

“I cannot believe I am back here,” Hermione mumbled as she carefully stirred the cauldron in front of her. “Brewing potions in the washroom is becoming a bad habit.”

Her mumbling was halted by the loud slam of the washroom door. “Mate, this was not worth the galleons you are betting me.” A deep voice carried across the room to the stall where she was hiding. “There is no one in here other than Moaning Myrtle.”

Hermione recognized that voice. It was Blaise Zabini, one of Draco’s minions. There was no way she could let him find her here, brewing another batch of polyjuice potion for Harry’s latest plan. She was staring to wish she had grabbed his Invisibility cloak when she had headed for the washroom tonight. Harry had loaned her his spare cauldron with a wave of his hand, but the cloak was an entirely different story.

“There's no way you saw Granger come in here, Malfoy,” Blaise continued to yell at the entrance to the washroom. “She is not stupid enough to break the rules twice in the same place. You are the prefect. If you want to catch her doing something, come in here yourself.”

Hermione held her breath as she heard Blaise come closer to the stall where she was hiding. Carefully, she dropped the hair she had collected into the bubbling potion. She closed her eyes and stirred.

“Malfoy, you are a sorry sot and I am done with this.” Blaise’s voice came from the far end of the room. “You can come catch her yourself next time. I’m going to bed.”

Hermione listened as Blaise’s footsteps echoed in the washroom. It sounded like he was headed back to the entrance. All she had to do now was pour the potion into a vial and get back to her room. Carefully, she began to ladle her finished product into the container she had brought for that purpose. One more scoop and she would be done.

“Granger! What in the world are you doing?” Blaise exclaimed as he flung open the door to the stall where she had been working.

Startled, Hermione flung the vial of polyjuice potion at Blaise and reached for her wand.  
Blaise tried to knock the flying vial away from his face, but he missed. He felt the vial hit his forehead and thick liquid begin to drip down his face.

Hermione watched in horror as Blaise tried to wipe the potion from his face. She could not seem to find her voice or her thoughts. Just as she remembered what she was supposed to be doing, Blaise licked his lips and the drops of potion that were there.

“Taking you to Madame Pomfrey,” she sighed as she watched his eyes widen. “I hope she still has some of the antidote for this.”

She turned to Blasie and pulled him towards the nearest exit. “You don’t look half bad … for a black cat.”


End file.
